


The Father is Who?

by Cajunhusker



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: (it's only mentioned but Linda is bi), Awkward Conversations, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Pre Canon, Pre-Canon, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaguely AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cajunhusker/pseuds/Cajunhusker
Summary: Finding out she's pregnant again, Linda has to figure out not only how to tell the father but also to tell her current boyfriend and continue her now rather normal life.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Linda Flynn-Fletcher, Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Linda Flynn-Fletcher, Lawrence Fletcher/Linda Flynn-Fletcher
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	The Father is Who?

Finding out she was pregnant again was a shock, more shocking than the fact that she was not currently with the father.

Which was how Linda found herself calling Heinz of all people, her once high school fling that she occasionally had talked to over the years. And perhaps occasionally hooked up with since. As in a few months ago.

Being a woman without a quite regular period, she hadn’t thought anything was off until it was nearly four months later. Despite being as safe as possible, she was now pregnant. And she was going to have explain to this not only to Heinz but also to Lawrence…

Admittedly, she hadn’t been with Lawrence a few months ago, but still. It had been hard enough to talk to him about Candace. Though, he had mentioned his ex was currently pregnant with his own son. At least she wasn’t showing yet.

It was just supposed to be a date and a one-night stand! They were both adults who had already divorced and had their first kid each. They'd just wanted a night of shitty science and a bit of fun. She couldn’t exactly keep it from him, even if he didn’t need to be involved in the child’s life. Still, she found herself standing at his door in that weird shaped building he had just moved into, awkwardly waiting for him to answer after knocking. He’d always had odd taste. 

The door opened after what felt like forever but probably had only been thirty seconds at most. “Linda!” Heinz greeted brightly, smiling at her as he stepped back to let her in. “You didn’t tell me you were coming over.”

“Hello, Heinz,” Linda offered as she stepped inside, glancing around curiously. “It was a bit last minute or I would have called ahead.”

“Do you want some tea? We can have some tea,” he said as he moved towards the kitchen. “I’ve got a new machine I’ve been working on! Perfect cup every time!”

She couldn’t help the quiet laugh as she watched him head towards the kitchen area. He was working on something new every time she came over here. It was part of the reason she had been interested in the first place was that if nothing else, they always had science to talk about. His just tended to involve blowing things up more often than her own work had. Still, it had been fun.

“Is it called the Tea-Inator?” she teased, glad at least that if she had to have this awkward of a conversation, it was with someone she at least trusted. Heinz might be a little awkward, but he was generally a good guy. If she needed him to be a father, she knew he would try.

She could already hear the machine shaking on the counter. At least his machines usually worked if he didn’t blow them up first. “Exactly!” he agreed. “So what brought you to my doorstep? You don’t usually stop by.”

She sighed quietly, moving away to explore the rather open floor plan. “I got some news recently that we need to talk about. But you should finish making tea first so we can at least have something to drink,” she said as she found the little sugar bowl for them and a spoon. Better to have something warm to drink before she had to make this even more awkward.

That earned her a frown as his eyebrows knit together. “Is something wrong?” he asked, suddenly serious despite his generally goofy demeanor.

“No! Not quite wrong. It’s just important and I’d rather have tea to talk about it,” she quickly assured, waving her hands.

Heinz examined her for a long moment before the machine sputtered to a stop, offering her one of the cups before dumping what was likely far too much sugar into his own cup. At least some things never changed. Hopefully, their friendship would be something that survived this too. She didn’t exactly want to lose that after so many years.

It wasn’t long until they made it out onto the balcony, both with a mug in hand. She found herself leaning slightly against the wall that made up the railing, searching for words. “So,” she began quietly, feel the way he was watching her. “I’m pregnant again.”

His face lit up immediately, not seeming to realize what that meant. That was she here telling him. “Oh wonderful! Is it with that new person you’re with? You spoke highly of him over the phone. Larry?” he said with happily before pausing as he processed what she had just said. Sometimes it took him a minute. “Wait. No. You’re here. Why has this made you nervous to tell me?”

She pressed her lips together and took a big sip of her tea before turning to look at him properly. “Lawrence,” she reminded offhandedly. He’d never been good with faces and names. Luckily, he saw her often enough that she seemed to overcame that. “No. I believe that you’re the father.” 

She saw him open his mouth and was quick to move on before he could start spouting who knew what. “It’s alright. I don’t need you to do anything,” she promised quickly, hands wrapped tightly around the mug. “I just thought you should know that there’s going to be another baby related to you out there. I… haven’t told Lawrence yet. But he’s already been so good with Candace and he was talking about how he is going to have another kid from his prior relationship an-“

“Linda,” Heinz interrupted as she started to get going, seeming to have had to take a minute to gather his thoughts. “I can be there. If you need me. I’m not… perfect at all of that. But I can be.”

She blinked in surprised, expecting him to freak out. Then again, he did have his own daughter about Candace’s age. She took a deep breath before shaking her head. “I don’t think so. I just. Wanted you to know is all.”

He blinked before setting his mug down on the ledge and pulling her into a hug with a grin. “Well this is wonderful!” he said brightly, leaving her barely time to make sure she didn’t splash hot tea on him. Ridiculous man. “You’re a wonderful mother.” He pulled back, holding onto her shoulders as his face glowed back at her. “And they’ll be brilliant if they’re our child! A rocket scientist and an evil scientist. It’s perfect.”

Linda couldn’t help the quiet laughter that bubbled up from her, a small smile appearing. He always knew how to make her feel better, even if she wasn’t quite sure how intentional it was. “You still haven’t quite reached the top of evil scientists,” she teased. 

Heinz pouted at her halfheartedly. “I’m getting there! I’ve told you I’ll take over the Tri-State Area one day,” he retorted before he grew a little more serious. “But truly, I will always be happy to help if you need it.”

Pulling back just a bit further so she could sip at her tea, she nodded. “I know you would be. I wasn’t worried about that at all,” she said honestly. 

Because Heinz might claim to be evil, but he’d always been honest and supportive of her. He’d seen her become a popstar, though it had taken a while for him to put together she was both Linda and Lynn Donna. He’d been more than happy to help her work through her degrees and discuss anything vaguely science related late into the night. When she came out and dated the first woman she’d loved for a while. He’d sent her a present when she’d gotten pregnant with Candace. He hadn’t even questioned when she’d stopped working to raise her.

She really couldn’t ask for a better friend, especially not out of their shitty first date all those years ago.

“I should hope so,” he grumbled, stepping back to grab his own tea. “Come on! Let me show you the rest of the new place. I’ve just finished unpacking and you should see it all.” He motioned for her to follow him back inside as if to hurry her up, standing about as straight as he ever seemed to manage.

Linda let herself be ushered back inside his odd new home. Full of gear and old machines -inators as he called them-. A few pictures of Vanessa and him from before and after his divorce. He continued to chatter away like nothing had ever changed. Maybe it hadn’t. They had always had a bit of an odd friendship, after all. They hadn’t quite fit the normal bounds, never quite together but always close friends. Enough so that people had thought them together for a while in college.

It was nice to feel that after such surprising news herself, the sense that some things never changed even though their lives did. Which was how she ended up spending several more hours there catching up and chatting until she finally had to go. She only had a babysitter for so long.

She made sure to clean her mug before heading out, not wanting to leave extra dishes. “Thanks again, Heinz. I’ll let you know if I ever need anything,” she promised, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek before heading for the door.

“You’d better!” Heinz retorted ever as a slight flush crossed his face. “And let me know if your boyfriend doesn’t stay in line. I’ll come around and set him straight! And don't be a stranger!”

Linda laughed as she headed for the door, waving at him over her shoulder. “Never change,” she told him as she ducked out and headed for the elevator. The stairs wouldn’t have been an issue, but he really did have to go and live on the top floor. Dramatic, ridiculous man.

She found herself standing outside, looking up at the sky for a moment as she took a deep breath. She could do this. She’d managed everything else; she could have a new baby and hopefully be with the man she had quickly fallen in love with even though he wasn’t biologically the father of either of her children now. He’d taken to Candace after all, and she was such a high energy child… 

Heinz was the easy one, after all. A little odd, but always there and willing to help.

She took another deep breath before going to begin the walk home. It was a nice summer day, at least, and it would give her time to figure out how to approach this again. She'd always loved summer, at least. A beginning of new things that were actually sprouting. Maybe that was a good sign that t his was happening now. That things would continue to sprout from here.

Hopefully, Lawrence would be as understanding.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from, but I hope you enjoyed it. I've had the headcannon for a while that Heinz is Phineas's father based on head shape, so. Y'all get a fanfic with it.


End file.
